


''A Cruise You Won't Soon Forget!'' ~ Voltron Cruises

by red_runner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: African American Shay, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chef! Hunk, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hawaiian Character, Hawaiian Rolo, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Nyma, Human Rolo, Human Shay (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mixed Race Nyma, Modern AU, Multi, SO, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Singer! Lance, barista! Slav, bc i can, captain! Allura, casino operator! Kuron, cruise ship au, dive instructor! Florona, dive instructor! Plaxum, dj! Pidge, everyones just human, first officer! Shiro, hISPANIC SLAV IS MY AESTHETic, host! Rax, i dont know what adam is yet, i started shipping adashi now so ill be rewriting some of thise later, lifeguard! Sven, lotors gucci gang of gals, mechanic! Matt, mechanic!Rolo, rival! Galrans, rival! Haggar, rival! Lotor, rival! Zarkon, security guard in training! Keith, security team! Blade of Mamora, senior dive instructor! Luxia, singer/part time barista! Nyma, that no one asked for, waiter! Shay, why do we exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_runner/pseuds/red_runner
Summary: Keith awoke, wiping sweat off his forehead. He yawned loudly, standing up groggily. Another wonderful day on a boat, he thought sarcastically. Keith had come to hate boats these last few weeks. His adoptive brother, Shiro, had convinced him it would be a fun and enlightening experience.It certainly was not, in his opinion.





	''A Cruise You Won't Soon Forget!'' ~ Voltron Cruises

**Author's Note:**

> this is hard i hate everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isnt rlly completed bc ao3...wont let me save this as a draft? but i promise ill come back to it.

Keith awoke, wiping sweat off his forehead. He yawned loudly, standing up groggily. Another wonderful day on a boat, he thought sarcastically. Keith had come to hate boats these last few weeks. His adoptive brother, Shiro, had convinced him it would be a fun and enlightening experience.

It certainly was not, in his opinion.

Half the time he was annoyed by bratty kids asking if he was in the FBI just because he dressed the most regal out of the security guard crew. It wasn’t his fault that he had some class, and it wasn’t just because he had watched James Bond movies on repeat. And it defiantly wasn’t because he had a massive crush on James Bond. Nope, defiantly not. Plus, he knew in the back of his mind it was just an excuse Shiro made up so he could introduce him to his girlfriend and boyfriend. Because he knew Shiro adored them, and Shiro being Shiro, he would go on long ass rambles talking about how amazing they were. And how Matt could fix anything, Allura was the smartest captain in the world. It was the sappiest shit Keith had ever witnessed in his entire life and Keith had grown up with Shiro. 

Keith took all his effort to stand up, walking to the tiny bathroom. He stared in the mirror at his messy hair and tired eyes. He grunted angrily, grabbing his red toothbrush and looking around for the toothpaste. Of course he was out. Whatever, Keith thought, I don’t need toothpaste. So he grabbed the Frozen mouth wash [it’s a long story] and took a swig, spitting it out. He rinsed out the sink of the blue chemicals, glaring at Elsa quietly. Keith then quietly took off his ‘Moth Man Is My Jesus’ t-shirt and threw it on the floor, stepping into the shower.

After he had gotten his shower Keith went to put on his suit, before hearing a loud rapping at the door. He mentally betted it was Shiro and put on his boxers quickly. He opened the door. It was Shiro. Keith really wished someone had been there because Keith was poor as shit and would very much appreciate said bet money. He stared at Shiro with his usual emotionless look. ‘’You literally look like a zombie, Keith! Did you even sleep?’’ The large dad-like man shrieked overdramatically. Keith scowled, ‘’fuck you.’’ 

‘’Watch your language, Keith!’’

 <

He rolled his eyes, letting out a growl. Shiro sighed softly, god he was almost as much of a dad as Shlav. ‘’Hurry up and get dressed! All-‘’  
Keith shut the door and shouted, ‘’I was trying to,’’ harshly. Hearing the mad-dad footsteps of Shiro stomping away.  
⛵

 

He stalked down the halls, knocking on the ‘Facility’ door. He watched as Hunk opened it, giving him a joyful hug. Keith might hate physical contact but he would bare through it for Hunk’s precious soul. Hunk pulled away with a bright grin, ‘’how did you sleep Keith?’’

‘’Okay, I guess.’’

‘’Good!’’

‘’Come sit with me and Pidge!’’ 

Keith sighed, following the precious man as he led him to a chair. Keith sat down in the middle of them, waving ‘hi’ to Pidge, whom had her headphones on. She waved back tiredly, adjusting her glasses. He glanced around at the table, he was surrounded by his co-workers. Did he mention he hated people and most social interactions in general? No? Okay, he hated most people and most social interactions in general.

‘’Listen up!’’

He re-directed his gaze up, squinting gloomily at Allura. It’s not like Keith had anything personal against Allura, she was nice. Just after Shiro’s ramble he was scared whenever the name ‘Allura’ or ‘Matt’ was said Shiro would suddenly teleport and tell him another story. He rested his head on his hand, listening quietly. ‘’Security guards, have you gone over the routes you will inspect?’’  
Keith and the rest of BOM nodded in almost perfect unison. Allura checked off a point on her checklist. ‘’Hunk, Shay, you have a stable food supply, correct?’’ Hunk gave her a thumbs up while Shay gave a brief nod. Another check. Keith zoned out from the rest, staring out the window beside her. Watching seagulls fly out of sight with tired, dull eyes. 

 

‘’Keith, did you even hear me?!’’

 

He glanced up, snapping back into reality. Allura giving him a soft glare. ‘’No.’’ He responded casually. She rolled her eyes, ‘’I said we have a new employee. ‘’ She repeated, crossing her arms. ‘’He says he wants to ‘make an entrance’ so I’m guessing we will meet him later. I can’t believe I have to say this but Pidge please don’t prank him like you did when Keith and Shiro first got here.’’

‘’Shiro thought it was funny.’’ Pidge retorted.

She sighed impatiently, ‘’Pidge you scared half of the customers when you blared ‘Ocean Man’ as soon as he walked by and asked him if he was Ariel.’’

‘’It was funny.’’  
‘’Anyway. Go work.’’

He grunted, following the other BOM members as the meeting disbanded. Keith scrunched up his nose at the screams of little children. He hated children. They were loud. Keith didn’t like loud. He glanced over at Ulaz, who had approached him. ‘’Aren’t children just wonderful?’’  
‘’No.’’  
''You're so negatve.''

Keith grumbled lowly, ''I have reason to hate them. They are....loud....they are bad at insults...and they are smelly.'' He deadpanned.

''This is true, but aren't they just adorable?'' Ulaz chuckled, pointing to a hoard of children near the pool. It looked like a cult gathering, they were drawing an anti-Christ symbol with the pool water near the life guard stand, letting out shrieks. Ulaz quickly regretted pointing to that certain group of children, mumbling a ''what the fuck'' under his breath. 

''See what I mean?'' said Keith, though he did admire the fact they were attempting to summon a demon, Keith was an emo, he couldn't help it. 

''Thats just....one group of children...there are many others that are much sweeter!'' 

''Sure.''

Keith watched as they mauled Sven as he came down the lifeguard stand to see what they were doing. They climbed ontop of him as if they were a swarm of bees, causing him to fall back into the pool. He chuckled softly as Sven screamed in terror as they started to attempt to drown him, BOM members approaching the scene to cease the assault. Lucky for Sven he wouldn't have a gravestone with the words 'died by a pack of satanic children'. He went to glance at Ulaz, but he was gone, probably helping the others rescue Sven.


End file.
